Thomas Pendrew
Thomas Pendrew is the secondary antagonist of the videogame Sleeping Dogs. Pendrew is a British Hong Kong Police Superintendent. He was voiced by Tom Wilkinson, who also played Latham Cole in The Lone Ranger, and Carmine Falcone in Batman Begins. Character History Thomas Pendrew is a British police officer who worked with the Hong Kong police, spending his career as part of an anti-Triad task force. To advance his career, he entered into an arrangement with Sun On Yee triad member Uncle Po in which the latter would secretly assist in the arrest of the Sun On Yee triad leaders, thus ensuring that both would rise through the ranks of their respective organizations. This led Pendrew to become Superintendent of the Hong Kong police, while Po became Chairman of the Sun On Yee. For some time afterward, Pendrew and Po participated in a passive establishment that benefited the both of them, with Po minimizing the level of public violence and providing Pendrew with scapegoats to advance his track record, while Pendrew gave Po immunity. ''Sleeping Dogs'' In 2012, Pendrew requested San Francisco police officer Wei Shen, a Hong Kong native, to be transferred to his department to lead an undercover operation meant to take down the Sun On Yee. Some time into this operation, Pendrew introduced Shen to the use of firearms in Hong Kong by recreating a shootout during which he used a triad member's gun to fabricate evidence by planting a bullet in a corpse, foreshadowing his lack of morals and his personal goals going beyond proper law enforcement. Later on, Pendrew refused to release the incarcerated Jackie Ma, a triad member and personal friend of Shen's, until the latter brought him evidence against triad member Ricky Wong and his superior, Sonny Wo. Around this time, Uncle Po suddenly passed away in hospital, leading to a power vacuum within the Sun On Yee for which Pendrew ordered Shen to cease his undercover activities. However, Shen felt he was too deeply involved with the ongoing events, and, having been made a Red Pole, still had an important role to play within the Triad's affairs, to which Pendrew warned Wei he was making a mistake. At Uncle Po's funeral, only attended by higher ranking Sun On Yee, several members of the rival 18K triad were present, as well as the police, who had shown up to arrest Sonny Wo. The Sun On Yee expected the police presence to prevent any violence, but as an act of spite towards Shen, Pendrew suddenly withdrew his officers, enabling the 18K to attack and nearly decimate the Sun On Yee present. The panic caused by this attack enabled Henry "Big Smile" Lee to demand an immediate election, intending to become the next Sun On Yee Chairman. Soon, Pendrew tipped off Lee regarding Shen's status as an undercover cop, causing the latter to carry out a plan meant to kill Shen once and for all. However, Shen survived and defeated Lee, finally ending his undercover stint. Shen was informed by detective Raymond Mak that even though they now both knew about Pendrew's treachery, they could not hope to reach him, as he had received a promotion to Interpol for his handling of the triad situation and escaped. However, triad Red Pole Broken Nose Jiang provided Shen with a flash drive containing security footage from the hospital where Po had died, revealing that Pendrew had been responsible for Po's death by poisoning his IV line. In the footage, Pendrew explained that the whole undercover operation had been a means for him to further advance his career, but had to definitely silence Po and Sonny Wo, with whom he had collaborated, and was completely uncaring about the lives he endangered through his manipulations. Shen was able to use this as evidence against Pendrew, who was returned to Hong Kong and incarcerated. Shen informed Pendrew that he would be imprisoned along with the triad members whose bosses he had helped eliminate, and that they all knew who he was and what he had done. Pendrew pleaded for Shen to reconsider, saying that such a situation was a death sentence, but Shen simply walked away while saying that that was the idea. Trivia *It is likely that Sonny Wo's arrest could have granted Pendrew promotion to the position of Senior Superintendent or even Commissioner. However, it is unknown what happened to Sonny after Pendrew himself ended up incarcerated. Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Lawful Evil Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Traitor Category:Sophisticated Category:Liars Category:Murderer Category:Imprisoned Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Cowards Category:Master of Hero Category:Faux Affably Evil